


Hell's Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, Feminist Themes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Misogyny, Muslim Character, Muslim Holidays, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlee Potter was just another woman moving to Hell's Kitchen after being kicked out of her homeland. She didn't know that her connections to several different people would matter. Heck, she didn't know that herabilitiesmattered. She was just a background vigilante who just happened to walk into different corners of different types of danger.She just became the renowned Angel of Hell's Kitchen.





	Hell's Angel

A woman and a man share a table at Manhattan Grinders, a quaint little cafè in Hell's Kitchen, in the far back of the cafè. The time on the minimalist clock behind the counter displayed that it was just half past twelve in the noon. On Fridays, business during lunch hour tended to boost slightly since there was a bi-weekly special. Light chatter filled the air, mugs clinking, utensils clashing on ceramic plates, heels tapped on the tiled floor, laughter rang in the air, but a pair of cerulean eyes were particularly fixated on the couple at the back. The figure of the man was barely highlighted by the sunlight since they were not sitting by the window walls. The woman, however, her facial expression was clearly seen. Her periwinkle eyes glistened with fear and discomfort as she awkwardly smiled at the man. The smile never quite reached her eyes. Her blonde hair was neatly tucked behind her ears, the ends of her golden locks curled away from her face. She had gorgeous ivory skin, and she was clad in a camisole sundress with a floral pattern. Her hands were neatly tucked underneath her table upon her partner's attempt to touch her hands previously.

"Trouble?" Ash brown locks swirled with the simple swivel of a head. The corners of the observer's lips curved up into a weak smile. Cobalt blue oculars study the person before her, still trying to recall his name before noticing the flash of his golden name tag. She faked a cough and dodged her head downwards so that she could see his name properly. The badge read, 'Philip'. She easily recalled his preppy voice requesting her to address him by Phil, a nickname which all of the other waiters and waitresses of the cafè had adopted.

"I'll handle it myself, thank you so much, Phil." A rich, fulfilling, and gentle English accent reassured the ginger waiter. He gave her a nod in reply, a blinding grin accompanying the gesture.

"If you need any help, don't be shy and tell us, Charlee!" He called before going off to attend to customers who want second servings. Charlee swiped her tongue across her painted lips, observing the pair closely once more. The blonde was beginning to scoot out of her seat and away from the male, whose body language seemed to exclaim, "I'm a huge dickbag, please escort this lovely woman out before I dehumanise her in front of everyone and humiliate her!" With swift and long strides, the brown-haired Englishwoman had managed to rush across the cafè just in time to prevent any unneeded fights.

"Good afternoon! Would you like to take a look at our special menu? There's a special every two weeks on Fridays," she chirped with feigned happiness. She took no notice of the flushed, flabbergasted face of the male to her right. The waitress placed two laminated menus on the table. She showed the couple the recommended special meal whilst using the back of her pen to point at the hidden panel in the special beverage list. The blonde female discreetly slid out the panel and read it. She noticed how she was less tense in her presence and she took a deep breath.

"I'd like a Mocha Tiramisu, thanks." The male date passed the menu back to the Englishwoman. "And you, Karen?"

Karen looked at her partner briefly and then back at the hidden panel. "Uh, where can I— where can I get the Angel Shot with ice?" She hesitantly asked, avoiding eye contact with her partner and looking straight into Charlee's eyes. She was almost sure that the male did not go through the menu thoroughly. The blonde female furtively slid the panel back into its designated place and then passed the laminated menu back to the waitress. Charlee told her that since it was a special drink with special perks, she would be escorted to the bar for the drink. Almost immediately, Karen carefully got up from her seat, hopefully not appearing too eager to leave. She grabbed her purse and left the table with the dark-haired woman to the bar.

"Jennifer?" Charlee called for the bartender at the bar. An ochre-skinned woman popped up from beneath the counter with a bright smile.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's the order?" Jennifer smiled at Karen. Charlee left the two to speak and she quickly glanced at the clock. It was ten minutes to one in the afternoon, and her shift ended there. She saw her manager appear from the kitchen. With long strides, she stopped her manager in his tracks.

"Good afternoon, Mr Carlton. There's a date gone wrong, and I would like to seek permission to escort the lovely lady back to where she wishes." She breathlessly rapped before gasping for air like a fish in need of oxygen bubbles at the end. She wrung her fingers together, entrapping her mauve red lips behind her pearly white teeth. Her toes curled inside the heeled shoes she wore as she waited for her manager's reply. He looked at her, and then immediately recognised her as the new addition to the serving team.

"Charlee, yes?" He raised an eyebrow. The said woman nodded, the corners of her lips turning up curtly in affirmation. "Your shift's over in less than ten minutes, but I'll let you off this time. Make sure the lady gets back safe." He nodded. Charlee's smile brightened up. Her shoulders were rolled back as she thanked her manager in a heartbeat. She had approximately five minutes to change out of her uniform and into her casual outfit. Within those five minutes, Karen would be escorted out via the back door by Jennifer. Within those five minutes, the man who apparently did not understand the meaning of the word 'no' would most likely catch on if he was not slow-witted.

Racing back into the locker room, it took the female less than a minute to tear her uniform off of her body. While she had trouble with the damned knee socks, she managed to neatly hang the uniform in her locker as she was stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. Charlee was beginning to regret picking skinny jeans but that was all that she owned in her closet. Shimmying into her jeans, she grabbed her red chiffon tunic blouse and slipped it over her head. Whilst zipping her jeans and buttoning them up, she swiftly grabbed her bag and slammed the locker door close so hard that she nearly lost her balance on her beige heels.

She was practically flying past doors as she snaked her way to the back door. Charlee managed to meet Karen right when the bartender had escorted her out. The sun was high in the sky and it was undeniably warm for a spring day. She ran a hand through her hair as the heels of her shoes clicked against the tiny rubble on the ground. Blonde locks danced as the woman turned, seemingly fearing for the worst. Her fearful look earned a light laugh from Charlee as she hoisted the other strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"It's me, it's me," she smiled, advancing towards the blonde as she maintained a safe distance from her. "My name is Charlee Potter, and you are?" She stuck a hand out, introducing herself with a gentle smile as she trained her azure eyes on the other. Even with the heels which boosted her height by a tremendous three inches, the blonde was still towering over her with her heeled flats which were barely two inches tall.

"Karen Page. It's really a pleasure to meet you; were you Godsent?" She joked with a light laugh, her bony hands meeting hers. The both of them exchanged a quick handshake with lighthearted giggles.

"Not exactly, I suppose. Where to, Ms Page? I assume that your date will notice in approximately three minutes and we'll have to move off quickly to prevent any unwanted fights." Charlee retracted her hand to her side and then locked her hands behind her back. She almost seemed surprised to be addressed as Ms Page.

"Oh, please, call me Karen. And I'm going back to my office; you really don't need to escort me," she bashfully smiled.

"I passive-aggressively insist, Karen. Shall we?" Karen giggles and nods, leading the way.

"I've never been more thankful in my dating life, like, _ever_. I'm so glad I came to this cafè for the date," Karen began as they walked out of the alley and onto the main streets of Manhattan. Charlee only smiled brightly at the blonde next to her. "Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, yes, I am. I moved into Hell's Kitchen a month ago, and I only started working here a couple of weeks ago after strenuously agonising job hunting." She explained, the other female nodding along to signify that she was listening. The two of them turned a corner and onto another street.

“Cool, cool. On an entirely different note, is your name really Charlee Potter? Like, the Harry Potter kind of Potter?” She asked, turning her head to look at the shorter female. Her cheeks burned a bright pink hue when she realised that she sounded like she was mocking her, but the laugh which mixed with the noisy chatter of the streets and grumpy vehicles said otherwise.

“Yes, the Harry Potter kind of Potter,” she affirmed with a kind laugh. “May I ask a personal question, Karen?” Her name rolled off of her tongue smoothly. The blonde felt her heart flutter slightly, absolutely smitten with the way that she had said her name. She nodded her chin towards her direction, allowing her to proceed.

“May I ask why you were on a date with him?” Charlee held her breath when she asked the question. She feared for the worst. But with Karen’s ultimately kind persona, it was difficult to believe that she would angrily lash out at her but it was absolutely understandable if she did. There were a few heartbeats of silence which caused the Englishwoman to turn red in embarrassment. “Oh, I was being silly! You don’t have to answer that, my apologies.”

“You’re so _adorable_!” Karen giggled, waving her apology off with the dismissive wave of her hand. “It’s fine, really. I agreed on the date since he seemed so nice and all, but I guess he got too comfortable.”

“And a little too blind to see that you were clearly uncomfortable. I bet even a blind person can see that you’re in a state of utmost discomfort!” She angrily huffed, rolling her eyes at how ignorant her date was. Another giggle bubbled in the other female’s throat as they turned another corner. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, making the female gnaw at the flesh of her inner cheeks. There was a danger that was lurking and she her guts was telling her that it was an unsatisfied date who refuses to accept the fact that he was a bad date. Charlee braced herself as she heard angry stomping right on their tail. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come. The amount of anger that radiated from his body was extremely toxic and it nearly contaminated her. Swiping her tongue across her lips, the Englishwoman rolled her shoulders back.

"You sonuva  _bitch_!" She heard an angry voice bellow just a mere four feet behind her. He was advancing —  _fast_  — and his face was a bright beet red. She noted that as the embarrassment of being stood up after what seemed to be an unsuccessful date. She exhaled through her mouth and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans before spinning on her heels. Her left leg stuck outwards and gifted him with a roundhouse kick in the face. Gasps were heard, the most audible one from Karen, and hollers came from every direction possible. She muttered a half-hearted apology under her breath as she removed her hands from the pockets of her jeans. The man regained his stance, albeit being undeniably unstable from the kick. He was lean, towered over her, but he was out of shape. She pushed her glasses up further the bridge of her nose as she looked over at him with an unimpressed glare. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you whore!?" He spat in her face. Charlee let out a groan of disgust, using the back of her arm to wipe the spot on her cheek clean.  _Dick move_ , she thought.

"Karen, you might want to step approximately five feet away for this part!" She hollered right as the man lunged forward. He was going in for a punch, which was too easy to read. She took two steps forward and grabbed him by his dominant arm and twisted to his back. An agonising howl of pain escaped his throat as she pressed him down against the closest brick wall, riding him up against the rough and jagged surface. With every ounce of energy in her, she channelled it into her voice as she began to speak. "Calling another person such dehumanising nouns is very stupid and lowly of you. Do not ever bother Karen again, and make sure you brush up on your basic knowledge of being a proper human being. Do you hear me?" She did not receive any answer from him but a pained choke. She  _really_ did not want to resort to violence but this man really did not know how to take a simple decline for an answer.

" _Do you hear me?_ " She pressed him further against the wall and he strangled out a cry of what seemed to be a "Yes, ma'am!" Satisfied with her work, he did not mutter any profanity or degrading words when she released him. The stares that she was getting from people was making her self-conscious and she stuffed her hands back into her pockets. Charlee hid the sides of her face by bringing her ash brown locks to skirt over and frame her face. It was a little messy from the boringly simple exchange and it brought her misery again to not be able to knock him out entirely due to her skinny jeans. "Shall we, Karen?" She whispered as soon as she approached an entirely astounded Karen.

Still transfixed with shock, Karen nodded numbly. The both of them walked down the street, allowing a few moments of silence to pass before she heard the taller female exhale almost too obnoxiously. Charlee held her tongue, not wanting to say anything.

"Where did you learn how to do that? Holy _shit_  — pardon my language — that was amazing!" Karen laughed as they stepped into a building. Her cheeks burned a bright red hue as she scratched her cheek bashfully. She was used to people complimenting her, but not when they were seemingly awestruck by her actions. What she did just a while ago was purely an act on her impulse and she felt that it was brash and irrational, yet the man was wholly deserving of it. She only chuckled lightly in a shy manner as she gnawed at her lower lip. The both of them climbed a series of stairs before finally arriving at a particular level. The both of them walked until they reached the end of the hallway, where they reached a door with a — dare she say — pathetic sign taped to the glass. The sign read:

_NELSON AND MURDOCK ATTORNEYS AT LAW_

That was the second door that she had come across which was considerably in a bad shape, in one way or another. The ever-happy blonde laughed, still fascinated by what her escort had just done for her. She invited the Englishwoman in only to be greeted by two rather worried men.

"Karen! Oh my God, you were taking so long! We were worried about you!" A blond man who was pudgy exclaimed, immediately rushing to her once she was in his line of sight. The other man, however, had a walking stick in hand and a pair of round vintage shades with a wine red tint. She mentally smiled to herself since her glasses were also round, and that she was unsure of what to do in the current situation.

"Are you okay, Karen? Did something happen?" The dark-haired man then questioned. A bushy eyebrow cocked upward in a curious feat. Karen looked at the both of them and then back at the Englishwoman. The blonde woman had placed her purse down on her desk in the sparsely spaced room and took Charlee by her wrist. Surprised, the woman's eyes widened and blinked several times as she looked back and forth from Karen to the two men.

"Yes, I am, if it weren't for this angel who saved me." She sighed gleefully. She had an arm around Charlee's shoulders and the female dipped her head at a fifteen-degree angle as a form of greeting.

"Hello. My name is Charlee Potter," she introduced herself. In that moment, she could have sworn that she could pick up the racing hearts of both men as they visibly gaped at her. Was it the accent?

"She saved me from a really weird date. I actually thought that chivalry was dead for a second." Karen giggled, to which Charlee laughed along with.

"Well, the most important thing right now is that you're safe," Blond Man nodded almost wistfully. Was he pitying his co-worker because of what she had gone through, or was he genuinely being relieved? She wanted to peer and just catch a glimpse of what was going on in his mind. It was undeniably tempting. She averted her attention from him and to his other co-worker. Either way, he was right. At least she was safe.

"Are you in the condition to work, Karen?" Vintage Shades asked her carefully. The said woman earnestly nodded, before realising what she had done. She then reaffirmed him verbally.

"If you're working late hours, I would suggest that one of your co-workers walk you back to your living quarters. If not, you can give me a ring." Charlee proposed generously as she turned her attention to Karen who seemed surprised of her kindness.

"Oh, it's alright! Foggy can walk me, right, Foggy?" Karen turned to the other blond. He then furiously nodded. Satisfied, the female nodded.

"Alright. I suppose my work here is done. I'll get going now if there's nothing else," Charlee dipped her head once more. Karen stopped her, thanking her and requesting for a hug before entrapping her in a bone-crushing hug. The shorter female gladly reciprocated as they briefly swayed each other from side to side before letting go. The man named Foggy thanked her too and said that they owed her a favour, to which she laughed it off. The other simply smiled at her. Everyone dispersed but him when she walked out of the door. He made it a point to trouble himself and stop her just in time.

"Ms Potter, may I have a word with you?" The tapping of his walking stick against the wooden flooring caught her attention. Turning on her heels, she slipped both of her hands into the pockets of her jeans with a small smile.

"You're already having plenty." At her reply, the both of them lightly chuckled. Sardonic humour; what a way to break the ice, right?

"Well, I feel that we're indebted to you. May I repay you over lunch, perhaps?" His voice curved an octave higher at the last couple of words, although subtle. Was he nervous?

"Being kind is priceless, there's really no need," Charlee laughed under her breath. She scratched her cheek once more before rubbing the back of her neck. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she gnawed at her lower lip. She did not mean to come off as rude, but she really did not want any person to be in debt to her. It is a hassling cycle to try and trouble the other party to attempt and repay her.

"But I insist, Ms Potter." He replied in a heartbeat. The corners of her lips widely curved upwards into a bashful but delighted smile. In her peripheral vision, she saw Karen and Foggy eavesdropping through the translucent glass behind the door. They were not the most stealthy people, but they tried.

"Please, call me Charlee," she folded her arms neatly behind her back, the back of her hands neatly resting on her bottoms.

"Alright, Charlee, I insist," the man echoed. She studied him as she hummed in reply. Cerulean oculars glaze over his figure, drinking him in. His dark locks were messy just in the right way, his features were feather soft and he had facial hair which was absolutely adorable. He reminded her of one of the bears from the Cartoon Network show,  _We Bare Bears_.

"I insist that you don't." She shrugged nonchalantly. At that moment, she just recalled that she needed to grab a book for her roommate in the nearby bookstore and made a mental note to grab it before she returned home.

"Is there possibly an alternative?" He was pretty stubborn. However, it was all the more that she was intrigued by his persona. Once again, she hummed in thought. Her eyes rolled skywards and then to her side as her lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. If she doesn't give in, he would still pester her on returning the favour.

"Oh, alright. How about a name? Yours, more specifically." Charlee tried a little bit of some harmless slight flirting. She had no idea how subtle she was but she knew that what she had just said was more than enough to make a third party cringe to the deepest depths of hell. The corners of his lips curled upwards into a wide smile. His pearly white teeth glinted in between his lips as he stared into her general direction.

"Matt. Matthew Murdock. You can call me Matt."

"It's been a pleasure, Matt. I'll see you around," she dipped her head slightly. Turning on her heels, she began to walk out of the place and descend the stairs. However, she heard a voice echo in the depths of her mind which made her heart do a very uncharacteristic flutter.

_An angel. Truly Godsent_ , she heard. The voice belonged to none other than the man with a walking stick and vintage red-tinted shades. With a giddy smile, she exited the building with his words repeating like a broken record.  
When she felt the sun on her face, she took a deep breath of the spring air before coughing almost too violently. People on the sidewalk looked at her and have her judgemental, and odd looks. The air was mixed with traffic and gas exhaust and it was not exactly the most favourable natural perfume. Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, she sneezed once more and jumped in her spot. Did her nose just get even _more_ sensitive than it could ever be? Another series of coughs followed and she let out a gruff grunt in defeat.

"Let's just grab Munira's book and then go home," Charlee told herself under her breath. She summoned her headphones and phone, plugging the device in before listening to music to fill in the void of speech around her. Despite her music being loud, it was not loud enough to mute the chatter of so many different voices in her mind. Schizophrenia was not the case; some people have such high energy levels of a particular emotion that their mental voices become almost verbal to her. Sliding her tongue across her drying lips she zoned herself out of the noise beyond the music and turned the volume higher with the events of what had happened earlier that day replaying in the back of her head like a film.

It was one heck of a story to retell her family members and her roommate once she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo!! this is an entirely new idea for my own self to actually be able to conjure, and i never knew that i could do it. the work is unedited, and i know the flow of it is really awkward because i want to stay engaged and not sleep on this fic because i am absolutely in love with the defenders ~~and matt and jess but who's counting anyway~~
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys this fic !! <3


End file.
